Only Power
by WRATHOFANGELS
Summary: The titans find a ally in a unexpected place who gets close to raven and he gets into some trouble on his vistit. But can he really be trusted? Warning for lemon/sexual content/swearing/violence/gore. RavenOC


Only Power

Only Power

Disclaimer: I will never own the Teen Titans never will.

The Meeting

She sat in her dark room mediating consulting her emotions. She had violet hair and eyes, a good figure one many girls would die for, she had a slight heart shaped face, not that noticeable but it was there. She had average sized legs that had good muscles on them, well sized hips that weren't too big but not to small, she had well sized breasts not huge but not small in any case. Her eyes held no emotion; they were almost uncaring and cold. Her hair went to just below her neck but above the shoulders. She wore a navy blue cape and a black leotard but it suited her, well she thought anyway. She slowly exited the confines of her mind; she just finished exiting when the alarm started to blare throughout the tower. She growled in frustration she was having a peaceful day and somebody just had to ruin it. Someone was going to hurt badly.

She just walked into the common room when she heard Robin say:

"Titans go"

Cyborg took the T-car and Robin took the R-cycle, Starfire flew Beast Boy was in hawk form, she fallowed the others. She asked Starfire what the mission was and she said something about Cinderblock, Plasmius, and Overload attacking a bank. What would they need money for?

Then it hit her they were probably working for someone; Slade most likely, stupid fuck.

When they got there though Cinderblock was unconscious, Plasmius was sleeping, and Overloads disk was laying on the ground: completely soaked in water.  
Who could have done this? Where were they now? Did they have any powers? Where were they from? How did they get here? It looked like similar questions were running through her teammates heads as well.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked toward it. Someone wiped around the corner very fast. It was as though they didn't want to be seen, she had other plans. She flew after the person, when see turned the corner there was a black cloaked boy. He looked to be about her age maybe a year older, she couldn't see his face because he had his hood up, all she could she was darkness the shadow of the hood covered his face. The other titans came around the corner and looked at them; she could sense he was powerful, very powerful, if she didn't know better she would have thought that invisible water was hitting her face.

Robin held up his hand ready to tell the titans to attack, when the boy spoke

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Robin, you would find the consequences very costly." The boy said in a monotone.

Robins looked at the boy with distaste, you could say that Robin hated the boy "Your coming with us one way or another, whether you like it or not, willingly or unwilling, and you will answer our questions" Robin said icily.

"You can't beat me I'm the source of all darkness, but also the source of all light. You can't win" the boy said as though it were a fact not an opinion.

"You're not invincible! We will beat you no matter how hard you are!" Robin sneered.

"Manners Robin, you wouldn't want me to get the wrong impression now would you. I could be your friend, I did stop Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload for you, didn't I?" the boy asked.

This seemed to infuriate Robin more then before for some reason. It was true he had stopped the 3 of them, saving them work to do.

"What's your name, I'm curious as to who you are if you can take the 3 of them alone and with not a scratch on you too." She asked in a very curious tone as well.

He turned to face her so he could see her better was her guess, he did have his hood up so it made sense.

"Please tell me you are the leader of the titans and not him. You seem to be the most competent person of the whole bunch of you, as for my name it's Colton, Colton Mitchell, you can call me Colton I prefer than. And please don't become one of my star struck followers" Colton said in a bored tone.

Raven gasped.

"You're the true source of darkness and of light; you have to be the most powerful person in the universe. Some might disagree but you really are the source of darkness and light. You said so in your journal on Azarath, it's one of the things you entrusted my family with before you imprisoned Trigon in Hell but you imprisoned you self in the…beyond." She said out of breath.

"Don't forget to breathe. Yes, you look like you belong to the Roth family or of my own family, I'm 99 sure you're from the Roth family. I remember your mother she was kind but strict, I believe that your family was the most loyal of the families that pledged their families loyalty to me years ago." Colton said with pride.

Raven glowed. The most powerful person in the universe was proud of her family and her, it was a gift she would treasure forever, it was said that Colton never praised anyone, not even family members. He was giving her praise, she was the first person to be praised by him, and she felt...special.

"You can stay with us if you like. We have plenty of room in the tower and besides, we haven't had a guest in ages. We could talk and learn something about each other." Raven said in an excited tone.

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Raven, I might even stay permanently." Colton said excitedly.

They started their way back to the tower, Colton listening to her tell stories of battles they had fought and about herself. All of a sudden Colton laughed a full belly laugh.

"Do you mind sharing what is so funny" she asked slightly angry.

"Listen to your self; I highly doubt the other titans know as much as I do about you and to top it all off, you're so excited that you're using emotions." Colton laughed.

Colton tapped his head and his clothes changed in to partying clothes.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"Partying" Colton said as though it was obvious.

He disappeared threw a door, the music was flooded out into the streets. Then she noticed a huge man next to the door. She walked up the door and reached out for the handle but the man stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing" He sneered.

"My friend just walked in here I need to go get him" she said patiently.

The door opened and Colton stood there and said "It's okay Rex, she's with me tonight" Colton said as though it was obvious.

"Yes, yes sir, sorry sir" Rex said.

"Coming Raven dear" he asked holding out his hand.

She blushed beat red but still gave him her hand. She looked at him and said "I'm not dressed for partying".

He tapped her head and she was in partying clothes in a second.

"You are now" he said smirking slightly. "Now I know you want to date me so there's no point dancing around the obvious and get on with it".

She blushed, hard and said "Alright but could you go slowly I'm new to the whole emotions thing" and blushed hard again.

"Of course dear, what kind of a person would I be if I didn't?" he asked. "Now lets party"

After the party Raven and Colton went to the tower, Colton was drunk enough to get the whole city drunk. Raven lay down on the couch with Colton and snuggled up with him and went to sleep.

They woke up to a load shout of "HOLY SHIT!!" Beast boy had found them on the couch that they fell asleep the night before. Apparently he had rapped his arm around Ravens waist in the night and his hand was cupping her breast, 'FUCK I am so dead', Raven woke up and opened her eyes, and froze. He slowly removed his hand and went to sit up to find he couldn't, his left arm was under Raven.

"Could you sit up Raven please I can't feel my arm" he whispered.

"Are you saying I'm fat or something" she growled.

He flinched

"Beast boy go away for awhile or something, maybe clean your room or something" he hissed at Beast boy.

Beast boy ran off like his life depended on it, and it could have. Raven sat up and looked at him with an evil eye, and it made him nervous for some reason he couldn't explain.

"No Raven your not fat you just have muscle and muscle weighs more then fat" he said as though it were merely a fact or statement that was in everyway true.

"Good answer, now, make me my breakfast NOW!!" she whispered dangerously.

"In the mood for anything in particular" he asked.

"Make me bacon, eggs, waffles, and toast with herbal tea" she said happily.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really Raven, do I get some to" he asked in innocent voice.

"Shut up and make my breakfast slave" she growled at him.

That shut him up real well Raven thought as she watched Colton make his way over to the kitchen and start making her breakfast. She watched as he made his way over to her with the food and set it down in front of her. He went and got utensils and poked a piece of bacon and fed it to her.

"Damn that's good, you're cooking for me every day now" she said happily.

"Really, you think so do you?" he asked grinning.

"Yes I do, now give me a foot massage my feet hurt." She commanded.

"Yes Raven" he whispered.

And over the next few months Colton treated her like a queen. She had died and gone to heaven, Colton did anything see said, but she felt something was out of place though, see had a sneaking suspicion that Colton was going to do bond him self to her.

It was May 17th and Colton was unusually happy today. She was happy with Colton see felt…… something, she just didn't know what it was. Could it be…love? That thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. What if Colton didn't love her? She thought despaired.

She sat down at the table her breakfast already in front of her. She lazily picked at her food.

"What's wrong Raven?" Colton asked.

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong I'm fine" She said trying to sound convincing.

"No something's wrong, don't worry you can tell me, I won't laugh or get angry or whatever, I thought you knew me better then that" his voice sounded…hurt. He wasn't his normal happy self willing to make her every wish come true, he was concerned about her and what had she done. She had brushed off him of like he was just a thing that she could use, put away for storage and get it again when she needed it. She was ashamed of herself.

"Do you love me?" she blurted out.

"Yes I do" he said without hesitation, but he sounded depressed when he said it.

"Then what's wrong? Aren't you happy with me or something? What are you up to? Are you cheating on me? She asked her voice getting louder with each question and yelling the last one.

"How dare you accuse me of such things, I'm happy with you, I was going to bond myself to you but if you don't trust me I won't, and I would never cheat on you Raven. I love you, I love you more then anything in the world but it seems as though you don't love me at all!!" He shouted at her.

"Don't you yell at me! Just leave me alone for once!" she raged at him.

She stormed off to her room and huffed. 'How dare he yell at me' she thought.

Over the week Colton began to look worse and worse. He had bags under his eyes, he dragged his feet, he was hunched over, and pale, extremely thin and he would pull something out of his pockets every few minutes and drink whatever was in the bottle.

On the 4 week Robin confronted him "Colton you have a problem, you need to sleep man, I mean look at yourself for God sake! If you don't sleep you won't solve anything, your only hurting yourself" Robin yelled at him.

"No, NO I won't sleep I don't want to face the nightmares. You don't know what it's like, I won't subject myself to that" he yelled. Colton pulled out the bottle again and Robin grabbed it "Hey give me that" Colton yelled.

"No, not until you get some sleep. You look like shit, pull yourself together man" Robin said.

"Give me that now before I make you" Colton growled.

Robin turned to run but Colton grabbed his arm and twisted. It broke with a 'SNAP' and Robins scream added made it way better. Robin dropped the bottle. It smashed on the floor "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" Colton yelled.

Robin smirked. That's when he noticed a twitch in Colton's neck, that's when he realized that whatever Colton was drinking was keeping him awake. Whatever he was taking he was hitting it hard.

Robin heard footfalls coming, he saw Colton run, and he got halfway and stopped.

"Colton stop, I'm sorry, please just come back to me……please I need you" It was Ravens voice.

What Raven saw shocked her, the other titans said Colton looked horrible but this didn't even come close to what they described. Bad things happened to males demons if they didn't get sleep. She moved so that she was in between Colton and the titans, if Colton attacked she could protect them. The worst sign was when they saw multiples of a certain person they became afraid and it caused them to release massive amounts of power and created a shield only loved ones could penetrate.

Colton began looking around wildly. Her worst fear had come true, Colton fell to his knees and a shield was created. Raven walked forward and tried to touch the shield but her hand fell through as though it simply didn't exist.

"Colton. Colton, look at me." She said. What she saw was fear. Not fear of death or torture, but her, he was afraid of her. He started to back away when she knelt down and opened her arms invitingly he stopped as though considering her request. She crawled over to him and slowly, she gently rapped her arms around him as not to frighten him. She gently pulled him to her; he fell into her embrace, laying his head on her chest. She whispered loving things to him and soon he began breathing in a natural manner, he had fallen asleep in her arms. All of a sudden he began to violently shake in her arms. Thirteen red eyes stared back at her; she had not realized he had looked up at her. His demon spoke "You have done this to him, only you can fix it, his life force is being drained from him, and you can save him."

"How? How do I save him?" she asked desperately.

"You must show him love, show him you love him and he will be saved" Colton's demon explained hurriedly.

"I don't know how. How do you show love?" she asked.

"He is in the final stages, you must show love in its most intimate form" it said desperately.

Then it hit her, she needed to have sex with Colton to save him, and if she did what would her mother say? If she didn't even try she would never forgive herself. Never. She loved him; she loved him with all her heart. She was willing to do anything to save him, she knew she would. She would do it.

"You must hurry, I can't keep him alive much longer!" it said its voice strained.

Lemon now.

She quickly transported them to her room and began stripping off all their clothes. Raven switched to her 'second' sight, she could see Colton's life force streaming out of him like there was no tomorrow. She grabbed Colton and began to stroke him up and down; she could see the process of loss of life slow dramatically. She started to suck him it stopped completely; Colton grabbed her and forced her down on the bed. Taking one of her nipples in his mouth, and sucked gently slowly increasing pace. Raven moaned loudly as Colton continued to suck on her nipples. Raven positioned herself so Colton was at her entrance, he looked at her questionably and she nodded. Colton thrust into her quickly she felt pain, it hurt but Colton merely stayed there waiting for her to adjust. She motioned him to move, he moved slowly at first increasing pace gradually. He was going so fast now she couldn't keep up with his pace so she latched onto his forearms and steadied herself. Her climax was building up she could feel it, it felt so good to have Colton to thrust inside her, the sensation was unbelievable. Her body exploded in pleasure, she was barely aware of Colton exploded inside of her. Colton slumped on top of her still inside of her but she didn't mind in the least, she fell asleep with Colton still inside of her.

Colton woke up still inside Raven, 'it was a nice way to wake up' he thought. He pulled himself out; he sensed a presence that shouldn't have been there. It was strong, he could feel it, he would ask Raven about it when he got back he had research to do on Azarath and he was going to work as fast as he could to get back to Raven.

(Lemon over Now)


End file.
